Shardstrike
—Shardstrike ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Shard piece of broken ceramic, metal, glass, or rock, typically having sharp edges; Reason wip :Suffix: -Strike [hit forcibly and deliberately with one's hand or a weapon or other implement; For his striking personality and striking eyes] Pronunciation: '/SHärdstrīk/ '''Nicknames: ' Shard 'Former Names: ' Flame, Shardpaw 'Gender Identities: '''Male/Tom '''Sexual Orientation: ' Straight 'Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: Unknown ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Kittenhood #1 -''' *Flame Lived with his father, Jaxs, a little while after his mother and sibling were killed in a fire. His father called him "Flame" for his "Bravery" getting out of the fire. He ended up with a burnt side of his face, (Thou fur quickly grew to hide most of this.) He also was attacked by a badger and received a few scars one day when trying to hunt for his father. But he was saved by a old friend of his mothers (Who he looks like.) Charlie. *'''Residence: *'Injuries Gained:' Burt face, Leg scar, Face scar *'Age Range: '''1-4 *'Cats Met:' Family, Charlie. '''Kittenhood #2 -' *Soon after He found out that Jaxs Wasn't his biological father and set out to fide his real father with only the guidence of Charlie, And a flame in his heart. *'Residence:' Scars Gained: 'Ripped ear, Neck scar. *'Age Range: 4-7 *'Cats Met:' Unknown Strangers, BlossomClan. Clan Information: :Loyalty to: BlossomClan/Ravenclaw :Previously Inhabited: N/A :Has taken the ranks of: Apprentice, Medic Apprentice, Medic :Strives for the ranks of: None :Supervisor/Mentor to: Yarrowpaw :Previously Mentored: Snowheart :Mentored by: Stormdrift ='Appearance'= Summary: Shardstrike is a Orange tomcat with a white muzzle and underbelly, Yellowish Green eyes. Breed:'''Tabby '''Height: 11 Inches Weight: 8.5 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Burn't face *Leg scar *Face scar *Ripped ear *Neck scar *'Total: '''5 '''Voice: ' Shardstrike has a soft, sweet yet deep voice. Speech: Smart and Quick, with a lot of cat cusses thrown in the mix. Scent: Fresh rain, Lavender with a tinge of lemongrass and pine. Colors ---- Pelt ; = Base ; = Underbelly/Paws Eyes ; = Sclera ; = Iris ; = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Neutral Traits: Negative Traits: Boring, Revenge seeking Overall Summary: Likes: *Robin (Perfectly plucked) *Lavender *Sunshine *Seeing kits faces when they eat yarrow *Rain Dislikes: *Being old *Bird feathers *Twolegs *pRETTY MUCH EVERYONE *Dogs ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: Alright Mental Health: Weak Strengths: *Description of strengths Weaknesses: *Descriptions of weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *After life *Young cats taking his job *Getting sick Disorders/Disabilities: *TBA Current Injuries: None Goals: *Getting revenge ? ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :Ravenclaw Mother: :Charlette Father: :Plunge Sisters: :Tawnywisp, Tabitha Brothers: :Verlow, Venic Uncles: :Tany, Hondoo, Timo, Vick, Jiggles Aunts: :Shell, Sea, ZeZe, Prettie, Kitty ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: Single Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s): Ravenclaw Former Flings: ''' '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''Brave, Rude, Scared of Kits Crying, Stubborn '''Candy Eye: Physically: Scrawny, Long-Furred Turn Offs: Mentally: Crude Words, Jerk, Generally Mean Experience: Experienced Cats Currently Attracted to Character: '''¯\_ツ_/¯ '''Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: Tawnywisp, Tammy, Ravenclaw (To name a few) Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link - Username -Relationship - Trust level ''----'' Sparrowfall '- Son - 2%'' "Uhhhh...? I-I'd rather not.. talk about it." ='''Gallery= Shardstrike.jpeg|Shardstrike (Realistic) Half Shard Half Raven - Edited.jpg|Half Shard, Half Raven Shard X Raven - Edited.jpg|Shard X Raven ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to''' XxStitchxX ''' on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Medicine Cats